Family Time
by Belldere
Summary: What's a family get together without betting on your unborn child, your overbearing extended 'family' barging in and a good laugh to make you forget about the war?


"I hope he's not stuck with my hair" James sighed, settling in next to Lily on the couch and resting his palm on her rounding belly.

"What makes you think baby's a he?" Lily asked smugly as though she knew something he didn't, it made James nervous to no end.

For the past two weeks James and Lily had been debating names, gender, looks, almost everything.

Sirius had even had a betting pool going but Lily had made James so uncertain with her weird confidence that he had decided to pull out of most of his bets when Lily had joined in.

"Whatever baby is I hope he... she... they have your eyes" Lily grinned which made James sigh happily "and your smile... and your hair... and your brains and my... last name" he laughed "that's it, I hope that's all that poor kid gets from me. You know, besides my charm and wit."

Lily giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder "no. I hope if baby's a boy, he'll have your hair and my eyes and if she's a girl... probably the same. Red hair is the worst."

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Red hair is the best. I just hope my daughter doesn't have it" James' grin faded into a grimace.

Lily looked mildly offended "Why?"

"Because if any daughter of mine and yours has read hair, it'll be that much harder to keep boys away from her" James sighed "and she'll be at Hogwarts too so it'll be damn near impossible to kill every boy that goes near her" he chuckled, only half joking "lucky she'll be smart enough and stroppy enough to keep them away herself" he grinned.

"Well what about our boy?" she asked "what will he be like?"

James had to think about it "I'm guessing he'll be stuck with my hair, all Potter men have had it, but he'll have his mother's eyes" Lily smiled "he'll look more like me, and maybe act like me on the surface, but really he'll be just like you. Absolutely perfect."

Lily kissed him "you're a wonderful man James, you really are."

"It's not hard to love you, Love. You make me better than I am; you always have had the knack for bringing out the best in people" he said lovingly, staring into the eyes he loved so much.

"Ok that's enough of that!" a voice boomed from the hallway.

James and Lily nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Sirius, I didn't even hear you come in" Lily said irritably.

"Sorry Lily. I couldn't stop him, Sirius is almost too stupid to function" Remus smiled apologetically, appearing in the lounge with Peter on his tail.

"Still haven't popped then Lils?" Sirius asked sympathetically "I hope it's soon, Andy was ten days over and she was smashing lamps when little Dora decided it was time to come out."

Lily grimaced.

"Why are you lot here?" James asked, seeing the discomfiture on Lily's face.

"I don't want to miss my Godson or daughter's birth" Sirius said like it was obvious.

"I have to agree with Sirius there, let's be honest, this is the closest Sirius or I are ever going to get to having kids" Remus said flatly, smiling slightly at Sirius' offended expression.

"Hey!"

James laughed "Aw, you two could always adopt" he said cheerfully receiving many eye-rolls and a few cushions thrown at him.

Lily looked mischievously up at Remus "I know that Sirius SHOULDN'T have kids" the man in question pouted childishly "but why not you Remy?"

Remus gazed at his shoes "You know why… anyway we're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about my nephew… er… or niece."

Even Peter, who had been gloomy for the past few months, managed a smile.

So the five of them spent the afternoon talking about the baby, playing exploding snap, reminiscing about pranks they shouldn't have pulled and generally enjoying the most peaceful and relaxing night many of them had had since Hogwarts.

For a while it was almost like the five of them were back in the Gryffindor Common Room again.

It was the perfect moment.

It was moments like this that James could imagine living in forever, where he could sit with his best friends, Lily and baby, and just ignore the world.

For a little while it was like there was no war going on, no threat, just a beautiful unending future with his wife and child stretching out in front of him.

And James knew, no matter what, that as long as he had his friends and family around him, everything would be ok.

Even if only for a little while.


End file.
